Thatch
Thatch (サッチ, Satchi) is a fictional character and ally of the Fairy One Piece Tail series. He was the commander of the 4th division of the Whitebeard Pirates, until he was murdered by "Joker" of the Blackbeard Pirates. ".''" :—Thatch. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Parker Fitzgerald (English), Mitsuaki Madono (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance Thatch was a tall man with an orange brown pompadour hairstyle, which went to a point at the back of his head, and a black goatee around his chin. He also had a stitched scar running down his face, around his left eye, reminiscent that of Garp. Thatch often dressed in a posh lighter blue uniform, with calf-long pants, yellow foulard, and a black belt around his waist, and brown shoes with a sword on his right hip. * Hair Color: Orange Brown (Hair), Black (Goatee) * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Black * Age: Not Known * Birthday: March 24th * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Jovial and affable, Thatch appeared to be one of the friendlier and more sociable commanders of Whitebeard's crew, being the first to interact with Trace after they captured him and the rest of the Spade Pirates. He also may have had a confident side, having chosen not to devour the Dark-Dark Fruit after retrieving it from a raid, as according to the Whitebeard Pirates, the finder of the Curséd Fruit has the right to consume it. However, this turned out to be a fatal mistake, as Sylvester took advantage of it and murdered Thatch for that very fruit. Thatch and Trace were particularly close, as it was the former's demise that proved an immense blow for Trace, prompting him to hunt down Joker to avenge his friend. Relationships Friends/Allies * Whitebeard Pirates ** Subordinate crews *** New World Pirates Family Neutral * Impel Down Convicts ** Crocodile * Sengoku * Garp D. Monkey Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers Having been a division commander, he had authority over a vast number of subordinates. One testament of his power is that Joker, who had to resort to a sneak attack to take Thatch's life and the Dark-Dark Fruit (though it should be noted that Blackbeard was considerably stronger when he faced Trace and he used the powers of the Dark-Dark Fruit in their battle). Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Haki :Main article: Haki Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Thatch is seen carrying a sword on his right hip. His exact level of swordsmanship remains unknown, however it is presumably quite high, with him being a division commander in a Emperor's crew. In an anime only scene, he was shown dual-wielding swords and was capable of fighting the Decalvan Brothers, although he was struggling a bit. Transportation Gallery History Past The New Comrade Thatch was one of the first to try befriending Trace when he had arrived on the ship. Trace responded cynically, and questioned why he is not being held with shackles while on board the Moby Dick. Thatch merely gave an amused look, as though he believed that was unnecessary. Death over a Curséd Fruit Thatch later found the Dark-Dark Fruit, the Curséd Fruit that Joker was after for a long time. This Curséd Fruit was the very reason that Blackbeard had sent him to join the Whitebeard Pirates. Because of the rule on Whitebeard's ship is that the one who finds a Curséd Fruit is the only one allowed to eat it, Sylvester murdered Thatch and ran off with it, leaving his former commander, Trace D. Portgaz, to hunt him down for revenge. Synopsis Legacy However, when Trace failed and was captured and ultimately executed, the quest for revenge also ended in failure. Whitebeard himself attempted to get revenge in place of Trace, but he was assassinated by the Blackbeard Pirates. Battles Canon * Thatch vs. Sylvester Clown (past battle unseen) Non-Canon * Trace D. Portgaz and Thatch vs. Decalvan Brothers (past battle) Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences The episode showing Trace's flashback contains more information about Thatch than ever given in the manga. These scenes ultimately depict Thatch as a very close friend to Trace. This would include him and Trace fighting together back to back against the Decalvan Brothers, even so far as the betrayal by Sylvester Clown and his corpse laying on the deck of the Moby Dick, having been stabbed to death in the back. Also there is a scene in which Trace received a banquet for becoming the 2nd division commander, and Thatch is shown giving something to Trace to drink after he choked on his food. In the anime, it is also seen that he gets along quite well with Marco. Appearance Initially in the anime, he was given blonde hair spiking out rather than being arranged in a pompadour, had a white foulard, wore a blue shirt and gray pants with a sword on his right hip. Later in the anime, he was given a different color scheme; his hair was changed to orange brown, his foulard became yellow, and his entire uniform changed to a much lighter blue, with his shirt and pants the same color. Translation and Dub Issues See also External links * Thatch One Piece Encyclopedia Notes & Trivia * Seeing a resemblance between Thatch's name and that of the real life pirate known as Blackbeard, Edward Thatch, a fan asked Oda in a SBS question if Thatch was based on the real life Blackbeard along with Newgate Ward and Teech D. Marshall. Oda replied to the fan that he indeed based Thatch's name on the real life Blackbeard's. However, the similarity is in name only. * During the war at Navyford, Whitebeard is seen with only fourteen division commanders, not including Trace, indicating that Thatch had not been replaced. * In Episode 476, a statue resembling Thatch can be seen after Hancock's first attack. * Thatch was the only division commander known to be killed before the start of the story line. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Allies Category:Whitebeard Pirates Category:Fairy One Piece Tail Characters